What Should I Do?
by Tokyo10
Summary: It had been weeks since Aladdin had told her parents and Judar that she was pregnant and weeks since she had the abortion. Now her actions haunt her and has drug her down into the darkest parts of her mind. Her parents have no clue how to help but can Judar? ONE-SHOT! Fem!Aladdin THIS IS A SEQUEL TO WHAT DO I DO Fem!Aladdin x Judar
**_THIS IS A SEQUEL TO WHAT DO I DO? PLEASE READ THAT FIRST!_**

* * *

 **What Should I Do?**

The room was dark, almost to the point of pitch black. There was both a blanket and the curtains covering the window and no lights were on, there wasn't even a sliver of light making its way underneath the door.

Aladdin laid on her bed, despondent and staring at the wall with an empty look on her face. She had been plagued with nightmares ever since she had gotten the abortion. She knew her parents were worried about her lack of energy and bounciness, they would continuously check up on her, ask if she needed anything and every so often her mom would come in and lay with her for hours not talking just being there, in that dark room.

Judar had come to visit on many occasions but she wasn't in the mood for any visitors. Aladdin had tried to go to school but every time she went, she would go home early with paranoia or anxiety and it had gotten to the point where she just stayed in bed and her mother or father called in. In all honestly, the only reason she left her room was too use the bathroom or get something to eat -when her mom didn't bring anything up anyway.

Her mind was a treadmill, going over and over her nightmare in vivid detail. It was always the same dream. She would be on an operating table and something would go wrong with the procedure and she would bleed to death while all the doctors and nurses would laugh and ridiculed her for the decisions she made and just when she would take her last breath, Judar would walk in, a bloody bundle held in his arms. He would tell her how much he hated her and he wished she would just die in the child's place. More often than not, Aladdin would shoot up in bed with tears running down her cheeks and unable to fall back asleep, she would bring her knees to her chest and hug them while her mind replayed the images and dark thoughts. It was safe to say, Aladdin didn't get much sleep.

An hour passed, maybe four but Aladdin didn't move. Her hearing registered the opening and closing of a door but she didn't think much of it, it was most likely a family member or one of her Dad's associates arriving to talk business. What she didn't hear was footsteps getting closer to her bedroom or the opening or closing of her bedroom door. What brought her to her senses, however, was the slight dip of the bed and strong arms wrapping around her waist in a gentle hold.

It was bright and sunny out, the kind of weather a certain Chibi would just go nuts over and want to spend all day in. Judar parked his car in the driveway of Aladdin's house, hoping that today might be the day she'll let him see her. It saddened him to see his girlfriend so depressed and on more than one occasion he wished that he had never gotten her pregnant. Shaking his head, Judar opened the car door and walked up the front steps and knocked. Aladdin's dad, Solomon answered, once seeing who it was just nodded and stepped out of the way. Judar walked inside and closed the door behind him. "How is she?"

Sheba walked up to her husband and sighed. "Same as the day yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that….." His heart twinged by seeing the normally upbeat household so cheerless. It was like their sun was taken away.

Judar scratched the back of his head. "I see. Can I go see her?"

They nodded. Strolling to the stairs the boy was stopped by Solomons normally loud words."Please see if you can get her to _at least_ come downstairs. She's been sitting in that dark room for 3 weeks now and it. It worries us. Please see if you can get to her, our words won't reach."

He nodded and ascended the staircase. His eyes had an easy time adjusting to the unlit hallway, nowadays no light seemed to become something quite common. He stopped at a door with 'Aladdin' written in funky and colourful writing -a sharp contrast to the atmosphere surrounding the place- with a deep breath, Judar raised a hand and knocked. Receiving nothing, Judar opening the door and walked in.

Crimson eyes locked on a tiny figure curled up on the queen sized bed. He got closer and seen that Aladdin was indeed awake, just not coherent. Without thinking, Judar climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her small figure.

"Go away Judar." That was the first thing she uttered. His hold on her tightened and shook his head 'no'.

"Not happening Chibi." His voice was a forceful whisper. "Your parents are worried about you y'know."

"Oh." It made him frown, how monotoned her speech was. It was as if his girlfriend didn't care about anything.

"They want you to come downstairs."

She stayed silent. He mauled over his options. When he thought he found one that _wouldn't_ get him kicked out he put his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Tell me about it."

Unexpectedly, Aladdin tensed. "Chibi?"

She started shaking then, curling in on herself more with each tremor. Confused Judar lifted his head and looked at Aladdin's face, she was crying. "Hey, common now Chibi, this isn't like you. Where is the bright, smiling, borderline annoying, girl I fell in love with?"

She muttered something Judar couldn't quite catch. "It hurts me to see you this way Aladdin. I want to help you get passed this but I don't know _how_ I can take the pain away. I don't know _how_ to bring that smile back to your face. Please just, just give me a hint, I will do anything in my power." He squeezed her and buried his face into her clothed back, the fabric smelled like she hadn't changed -which she probably didn't- but he ignored it in favor of the feel of her in his arms, warm and alive. After Aladdin told him she was pregnant, Judar went home and looked up effects. On the list was a bunch of physical things but among the l abundance of information, suicide was on the list, same with nightmares and regret and guilt and personality change. Judar suspected Aladdin had thoughts of regret if the dark circles under her blue eyes were anything to go on, she did not get much sleep.

So caught up in his thoughts he almost missed Aladdin's question. "Why do you love me?"

Judar gulped. Running his hands down greasy, unbound, blue locks he answered. "You," He paused. "You bring out the best in me and every time you walked into a room it would brighten and everyone in the immediate vicinity would light up. I love the way you smile when you're with your annoying friends, I love how you can form positive relationships with anyone you meet in a blink of an eye and I love the kind of person you make me out to be. Your willingness to help a person in need, your fierceness when protecting a loved one and I love your ridiculousness and excitement over the little thing in life. I love you for you Aladdin and your stuck with me until our dying breaths or until _you_ want me to leave and never come back." It hurt Judar to say the last part but it needed to be said.

Aladdin stopped crying sometime during his speech and without him noticing turned so she had her face pressed against his chest, grasping the fabric tightly.

"What should I do? I don't know Judar."

He gave her a half smirk as he thought about it. "How about you just take it day by day, and when that's too hard, a minute at a time. If you are having troubles, tell someone. Me, your parents, hell even flabbibaba or Morgiana." He took a breath. "I know it's hard but I will be there for you every step of the way, I promised you didn't I?"

Judar swore he saw the heavens dance as Aladdin giggled. "There ya go Chibi!" He lifted her chin so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes. "Now what do you say we go downstairs and get something to eat? Ya look like skin and bones and I know how much you can pack away on normal bases." He smiled at her, sitting up and stretching in the process.

Ever so slowly, the girl nodded and move to stand up. Judar was at her side in a second and caught her as she wobbled dangerously. "Just remember, one step at a time Chibi."

Another nod. A thought crossed the teens mind and he smirked devilishly. "Maybe a shower first eh, Chibi. You smell like a-" He didn't get a chance to finish seeing as Aladdin elbowed him in the ribs.

Smiling just a tad Aladdin looked at her boyfriend, a the sparkle in her eyes a little brighter. "Thank you Judar."

He smiled back. "Any time Chibi, anytime."


End file.
